Spongebob Vs Gumball
Information was done by Goldsilverbronze kid and sooshirohl.* Two cheerful toon force users that look adorable but are very powerful. Spongebob Squarepants, And Gumball It's up to us at fatal combat to figure out who would win! Spongebob Squarepants SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS Aliases: Quickster, Invincibubble Full Name: Spongebob Squarepants Species: Sponge Occupation: Fry Cook for the Krusty Krab, Lifetime Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fan, Hero, Nicktoon Affiliations: Nicktoons, Krusty Krab, Etc. Themes: ''' '''FEATS '-Has saved the Krabby Patty secret formula and the Krusty Krab (and even Christmas) from Plankton on numerous occasions -Has manage to get Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy out of retirement -Along with Patrick, captured the citizens of Bikini Bottom (when they mistake them for aliens) -Defeated King Neptune in the Ultimate Cook Off -Reforms the all time greatest arch-enemy of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy: Man-Ray! -Open his very own successful restaurant "Pretty Patties" (for a while) -Survived the whole winter at Sandy's Dome -Was an athlete for the Fry Cook Games -Has clashed against his best friend Patrick on three occasions (All ending in a stalemate) -Saved the Jellyfish Spotters from King Jellyfish -Chased the TattleTale Strangler back into jail -Traveled back to the middle ages and save Princess Pearl from the evil wizard Planktonamor -Found the magic in the wishing well -Out cooked the more advance Patty Gadget -Found the lost city of Atlantis -Became the mayor of New Kelp City -Survived surfing The Big One -Has saved Bikini Bottom from Robots, The Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord, King Neptune's son Triton, and Burger-Beard the Pirate -Singed David Glen Eisley's song "Sweet Victory" -Traveled all the way to Shell City to find King Neptune's crown -Along with the other Nicktoons, saved the Nickelodeon Multiverse from the Syndicate, Mawgu, The Toybots, and The Globs ' STRENGTH '-His strength often changes between episodes -Rammed through a metal wall without any effort -Dragged a huge anchor on his back -Strong enough to throw Sandy into a steel door -Smashed Fred (the "My Leg!" guy) into the floorboards -Lifted a big glass of lemonade with one hand -Carried the Jellyfish Spotters and Mystery on his back -Can chew up steel chains or a wooden pole with his teeth -Lifted a boat mobile with one hand -Manage to lift Mr. Krabs twice -Lifted Squilliam and his friends with one hand -Strong enough to push a lighthouse -With help from Patrick, tossed Squidward's house in the air -Can jump/leap high in the air -Lifted his own house for a short time -Can fall hard enough to damage enemies with his body (Video Games) -Can even preform a double jump or a wall jump (Video Games) -Can break wooden tikis, robots, and other objects with a bubble wand (Battle for Bikini Bottom) ' SPEED '-Fast enough to keep up with his best friend Patrick Star, who is fast enough to run to and from the Sun in a matter of seconds (a speed that would require him to run at 47,808,000,000 mph or 159.470322632 times the speed of light) ' >This means that Spongebob is capable of traveling at FTL (faster than light) speeds -Speed can be increased further with his Quickster form -Quick and nimble, and even acrobatic -He was able to built his bubble stand in just a few moments -Fast enough to run up walls -Fast enough to cook over hundreds of Krabby Patties -Outran Sandy for a period of time -Outran the Alaskan Bullworm -Repeatedly ran back from the store to Mrs.Puff's house in seconds -Speed increases when he's frightened -Fast enough to switch objects in his place -Dodges paralyzing rays from SpongeBot (Comics) -Dodges energy blast and fire streams from King Neptune's trident (The Movie Video Game) DURABILITY '-He has some degree of invulnerability -Often gets stung/electrocuted by jellyfish -Can repeatedly hit his head with a hammer without knocking himself out -Survived being chomped by giant clams, shredded by cheese graters, and tortured by educational television -Can survive falling from dangerous heights and appears just as fine afterwards -Can take beatings from Sandy(Who was strong enough to lift buildings, and tossed a giant anchor with a single kick) -Endure being repeatedly torture by two thugs -Wasn't phase by a explosion similar to that of a nuclear bomb -Survived the wilderness without any food for a year -Survived some of Glove World's malfunctioning rides -Was attacked on the inside of his body by the citizens of Bikini Bottom -Survived the destruction of the Krusty Towers -Can be torn to pieces, turn to dust, flattened like a pancake, incinerated, or become a puddle and reform immediately' ABILITIES AND EQUIPMENT Toon Force '-Can constantly break the laws of physics with some light reality warping -Gives him enhanced physical attributes/abilities (See below) -Any injuries or damage suffered to his body quickly heal off screen (For the most part) -Hammer Space: Can pull objects/weapons out of nowhere (See below) -Can create objects to life -Can burst into a musical number any time he wants -He once used the Krabby Patty Pizza as a parachute' '-He also used a boulder as a vehicle -Can somehow manipulate gravity by fixing a pipe and suspend himself in mid-air with nothing but wooden planks -Can tuck in his legs and blast off like a rocket -Can fit inside small/tight places(Like his mail box) -Can randomly disappear and reappear out of nowhere -Can turn the junk in Squidward's closet into wallpaper -Lured Squidward into a bottled ship -Can somehow lit fire underwater -Can phase his arm through the telephone and reach into Sandy's tree house -Can enter inside of people's dreams via astral projection -Can somehow shrink his whole body -Can slide down sand mountains very fast with his tongue -Can create rainbows from his hands and even ride on it -Can duplicate smaller versions of himself -Can momentarily leave a box of snail food in the air -Beats up Patrick without even touching him -Can somehow arrange a bunch of cards into a piano -Can shed his own skin out like a snake -Can function without a brain -Can swing a jump rope on both sides -Fuck Logic Fourth Wall Awareness ' '-Seems to be aware of the audience at home -Has spoke to the viewers on rare occasions -He once ran over the French Narrator by accident -Can use the screen/bubble transition as a shortcut Hammer Space ' '-Can pull out different things from his pants or from off screen -Can pull out his bubble wand and formula >The wand itself is strong enough to break different objects -Can pull out hardware tools such as: hammers, saws, a wrench, etc. -A Tongue Novelty Toy that he used to capture Sandy -Can replace himself with very lifelike dummies -Can pull out random items such as a jump rope, a megaphone, a can of pepper spray, two candy bars, a pair of suction cups used to hang on ceilings, binoculars, hair dryer, pick axe, fishing rod, a sling shot, a pair of spikey cleets, and a gag can of seanut brittle, a jackhammer, and a baseball bat -Can pull out a piano to smash Plankton' Bubble Wand/Bubble Creation '-Can create bubbles that can trap opponents' '-Can also create objects such as bowling bowls, torpedoes, etc.' '-Can smash even the toughest robots into oblivion Sand Creation ' '-Much like his bubbles, he can create any constructs out of sand -He can create sand castles, a fortress, weapons, soldiers, etc. -He can also make a tank or a jet plane Intelligence ' '-He could pull off rather clever plans -He is very skilled in jellyfish hunting -Skilled Musician: Able to play the guitar, drums, a trumpet, DJ equipment, the slide whistle, the ocarina, and his nose flute -He has knowledge in the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy mythos -Skilled at karate: Able to held his own against a more experience Sandy -Self made his very own tuxedo -He is shown to be a capable prankster -Celebrates Leif Erikson Day -He's an expert fry cook -Somehow was able to preform open heart surgery on Squidward -Has memorize the rules of the Krusty Krab -He is the top student of his class and has over 74 good noodle stars -Crafted a clarinet out of driftwood, and a giant clarinet out of kelp -Can empty his mind of everything that doesn't have to do with fine dining and breathing -He is shown to be a good air pilot (Have You Seen This Snail?, Creature from the Krusty Krab, Sand Castles in the Sand) -Directed the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy Movie -Can turn parts of a boat mobile into a rocket ship -Despite failing the boating exam over 1,258,056 times, he has been shown to drive a vehicle surprisingly well(The Hot Shot, The Movie, Video Games, or when he was blindfolded) - He is skilled in dancing ' Spatula '-Often used to flip Krabby Patties' '-Surprisingly works well when we it comes to combat -Can somehow cut through furniture -Can be broken if he's not careful ' Hyrdo-Dynamic Spatula ' '-Has 3 spatula heads, allowing for flight and for making Krabby Patties at a faster rate Karate Gear/Skills '-Wears red karate gear in case a fight comes his way' -Trains with his friend Sandy Cheeks on a regular basis -Used by Spongebob to protect his head from damage -With his karate gloves, he can enhanced his strikes -Has used in many video games as a weapon -Karate Spin: Spongebob's basic spin attack. When upgrade, they become metal gloves and can reflect enemy projectiles back at them. It also do more damage to enemies. -Bash: SpongeBob flies into the air and uses a red boxing glove to attack enemies directly above him. When upgraded, it becomes a spiked metal glove that will stick to things and detonate, destroying anything in the explosion range. Anchor Arms '-Inflatable arms that (somewhat) increases his strength -Can also create multiple limbs at once' Spongy Body/Absorbing Abilities -Being a sea sponge, he has no bones(Sometimes) -Can use his body to clean the Krusty Krab or his house -Can absorb different kinds of liquids much like a sponge and even physical blows -If he continues to absorb, he will expand in size -Can spit out the absorbed liquid from his mouth -Can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed(Like his arms, face, etc.) -Can rip his body in half -Can remove his own limbs, head, and eyes -Can tuck in his limbs and head like a turtle -Can stretch out his arms, legs, eyes or tongue -Can throw his tooth like a boomerang -Can easily squeeze through very tight places -If removed, his arms will move by themselves -Once use the holes of his body to fire multiple snowballs -Can grow out multiple arms from his body -Was given the ability to breathe oxygen, thanks to Bubbles Shape-shifting: -Due to Spongebob's soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape-shifting -Can morph his body in various different ways (Such as a surfboard, bouncing ball, letters/numbers, his friends, a parachute, etc) -Can also shapeshift into a hammer/spatula, a propeller blade/ship wheel, or a cannon that can fire water balloons (Truth Or Square Video Game) -Can inflate his body with air and float like a balloon -Can cartoonishly bulk up to increase his strength Jellyfish Nets '-Traditionally used to catch jellyfish' '-Comes in all shapes and sizes Jellyfish Launcher' '-A raygun-esque weapon that fires dehydrated jellyfishes' Camouflage '-Can absorb(?) surrounding materials to hide in plain sight ' Reef Blower ' '-Underwater equivalent to the leaf blower -Is powerful enough to suck the entire ocean dry Magic Pencil '-Can bring anything he draws to life' '-Has an eraser that can erase physical beings as well as his own creations Pop Gun ' '-A type of gun that fires nets -Invented by Sandy Cheeks -Manly used to harvest moon rocks -Can net anything of various sizes -Often needs to be pumped up again before shooting -Has unlimited ammo Squeaky Boots ' '-A pair of boots given by Mr. Krabs -Makes Spongebob slightly taller -Can somehow manipulate his boots in different ways -They make a horrendous and annoying squeaking noise -Can walk on dangerous surfaces without being harmed (SuperSponge) Mermaid Man's Belt ' '-A utility belt used by Mermaid Man to help prevent the fall of nations...and pants -The belt is capable of firing a ray that can shrink down people, objects, and all of Bikini Bottom -Can also somehow on Squidward, create multiple eyes, engulf in flames, a swollen nose, having his skin removed, getting cut in half with a pair of scissors, etc. -Can change the "M" for mini to "W" for Wumbo Invisible Spray ' '-Exactly what it says on the tin -Used by Spongebob and Patrick to scare the citizens of Bikini Bottom -The effects of the spray can be washed off with water -Can run out of spray fluid if used too much Kelp Grow ' '-A spray used to help plants develop faster -If sprayed on anything else, it will make things bigger -The effects of the spray will eventually wear off and return back to their normal size ' Krabby Patties -Highly irresistible -Capable of ending wars, keeping the peace, etc. Pretty Patties ' '-Basically Krabby Patties, but in assorted colors -When eaten, can turn a person's skin into whatever color has been eaten ' >This can likely take anywhere between 12 to 24 hours to take effect ' Light Manipulation '-Can create rainbows with his own hands and can even ride them' Dream Hopping '-Has been shown to visit other people's dreams while they're asleep Mustache ' '-Gives Spongebob a HUGE confidence boost -Makes him believe he is invincible -Anything in the environment that can protect him will protect him -Mustache can be ripped off causing Spongebob to lose confidence Sponge Bowl' '-SpongeBob rolls a yellow bowling ball that can damage his enemies -When upgraded, it becomes a spiked bomb that can destroy nearby things and detonate destroying everything in an explosion range Sonic Wave Guitar ' '-SpongeBob's long-ranged attack in which he uses a guitar and portable amp to send a wave of energy that can be steered to destroy distant enemies -When upgraded, it becomes SpongeBob's "Goofy Goober Guitar" that sends a wave of energy that can lock on to even further targets, also doing more damage. It can only be used for six seconds and will destroy on impact.' Oxygen Breathing '-Given to him as a "Thank You" gift from Bubbles, the (former) overseer of the universe -Allows Spongebob to breathe while on land Magic Book' '-Allows anything written on it to become a reality -Allows for plot manipulation and reality warping on an unknown scale FORMS' Quickster ' '-Increases his speed to near-supersonic levels -Fast enough to run from that mountain and back -Fast enough to run from flowing lava -Spongebob probably doesn't have any experience wearing the suit ''' Goofy Goober Rock -In this state, Spongebob was powerful enough to save Bikini Bottom from Plankton's mind control -Can use the Sonic Wave attack, which sends out a shockwave of pure rock music >Can also home into foes '''Invincibubble '-Can create bubbles that can trap cannon fire and possibly other objects -Strength, speed, and durability are increased -His bubbles are strong enough to damage metal and stop cannonball fire -Can use his abs as a third fist (Super Brawl 4) -Can blow a powerful stream of bubbles from his wand to damage his opponents (Super Brawl 4) -This form lasts about 20 seconds Planet Transformation ' '-Can completely overtake the Earth and become it -Doesn't have Arms and Legs in this form VEHICLES Go Kart ' '-As seen in Nicktoons Racing -Can go faster by collecting burst tokens -Can access a variety of power-ups: -Dirty Bubble: Can trap racers in a big bubble -Jellyfish: Summons a jellyfish that blasts electricity -Darwin Coconut Launcher: Can fire three shots of coconuts -Powdered Toast Man Crouton Launcher: Fires a bunch of bombs at the racers -Tommy's Talcum Powder: Misses up the racers controls -Ickis' Trashcan: Pulls out a trash can to blind the nearest racer -Gritty Kitty Litter: Causes a vehicle to spin-out of control -Goooze: Can bind the racer with slime -The Wild Thornberrys Totem Magic: ??? -The Angry Beavers Fish Egg: Creates a protective barrier -The Wild Thornberrys Camera Flash: Blinds all racers -Angry Beavers Time Machine: Teleports ahead of the racers -Stump: Stump falls on the racers head for damage Mech Suit -Used during the battle with the Toybots -Has ammo in the form of green goo(?) Patty Wagon ' '-Basically a vehicle that resembles a Krabby Patty -Spongebob knows how to drive it expertly -A spatula key is required to drive it -Can run out of fuel' WEAKNESSES ' -It's implied that if he's taken by surprise, his absorption won't work -Magic Book useless if burnt to a crisp -Can dry up from intense heat on the surface and needs water to survive >As of Sponge Out of Water, this is no longer an issue -He can't swim -Very inconsistent in terms of strength -Can be easily frighten -He's a little bit naive -Often makes mistakes, and rarely takes anything seriously -Very emotional -Doesn't have unlimited stamina -Toon Force is random, inconsistent, and can backfire on Spongebob himself -Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or be knocked out -Continues winning the Kids' Choice Awards category for "Favorite Cartoon" every year -Seasonal Rot -Educational Television' (Spongebob: I'M READY!) Gumball = Gumball Watterson = Real Name : Gumball (Formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson First Appearance : Pilot Reel (2008) First Offical Appearance : The DVD (2011) Alias : Zach, Gummypuss, Trisha, The Blue One Age : 14 Height : 3'8" Occupation : Middle School Student Affiliation : Cartoon Network, Elmore Junior High Likes : His Family, His Friends, Penny, Getting Into Trouble, Food, Theme Song : = Feats: = '-Has some insane toon-force feats, including... -Ripping body parts off without harm -Regrowing multiple body parts in a matter of seconds -Has turned into an entire puddle and regrew back -Has a healing factor that could make Deadpool proud -Knocked out a T-Rex with a single throw of a dodgeball -Broke through solid concrete surrounding his whole body -Suprisingly actually smart -Barely made it out of an exploding van (though he can live the explosion either way) -Can go toe to toe with his own mother, who can lift entire cars and throw them with ease -Shown to be good at building, music, and cooking -Can actually drive veichles' = Skills/Abilities: = Toon Force : -Allows Gumball to constantly break the laws of physics with some light reality warping -Gives him enhanced physical attributes -Gives him powers, such as... -Superhuman strength, speed, and durability -4th wall awareness -Spatial Manipulation -Time Manipulation -Minor Reality Warping -Toonforce -Precognition -Some form of dimensional travel -Immortality -Can extend his tail or rip it clean off -Claws can make holes clean through glass -Can increase/decrease the size of body parts -Gives him incredible healing that can heal life-threatening wounds in a matter of seconds -Can rip off his mouth and turn it upside down just to make himself frown -Can actually legit drive invisible cars with the power of imagination -Has stated to be able to control his body parts with thought power alone -Can also turn into objects, such as eggs -Can clone himself -Can turn an entire area into a video like state and can also fire energy balls -Can turn into monstrous beings when angry or upset and can also make things catch on fire by pure rage -Can create static electricity -Can bend someone with words (Ex : Telling someone to lose weight and they instantly lose weight) -When mad, just coming in contact with him creates entire explosions Strength : -Knocked Tina Rex out cold with a single dodgeball throw -The force of his ball throw is over 40,000 newtons (at least, according to my calculations) -Casually punched a hole through a wall without much effort -Broke down a door -Ran through a concrete wall -Ripped a locker off of it's hinges -Broke out of being encased in liquid cement after it hardened -Threw Darwin out of a window casually -Flipped an entire car over -Lifted a treadmill while Anais was on it with ease Speed : -Was once faster than time, as well as electricity (Possibly FTL?) -Constantly goes at speeds where he becomes a blur -Once ran so fast, he became a fireball and made a police scanner explode -Actually has really inconsistent speed -Sometimes can keep up with speeding cars, while other times he gets outsped very easily -Known to be quick and agile for his cat mentality -Can casually out-run a T-Rex (45 miles per hour) Durability : -Thrown to a wall and showed no pain at all -Had gotten stomped by a T-Rex -Can recover from life-threatening wounds in second -Fell from the distance of that of a skyscraper and showed minor pain, which was recovered later -Toon Force increases durability by alot -Once tanked 4 explosions in a row, while suffering no major damage -Will reform after being flattened or crush almost instantly -Can come back after being turned into a skeleton -Has gotten struck by lightning multiple times and survived -Lived through and experienced the Big Bang -Can breathe in space and can hold his breath for a long time -Fell from the moon all the way to Earth landing into a swimming pool and was fine (over 200,000 miles) Intelligence : -Not that smart academically -Quite an expert when it comes to strategic thinking and planning -Imaginative and very creative -Actually sometimes shows his cleverness -Seems to use more mature words over his other classmates -Expert at observance and noticing small details -Very resourceful; will use whatever he finds as a weapon or tool to help him in his shenanigans -Good at building, music, and cooking 4th wall awareness/manipulation : -Is aware of the fact that he is in a cartoon and will sometimes make jokes directed to the audience -Once ran into the camera and broke time (as seen as above) -Once went outside into the real world to appear on the red carpet -Could probably manipulate the cartoon itself once outside = Personality = '-Portrayed as fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and very mischievious -Usually tries to fix the mistakes he mistakes, and usually only makes things worse -Has a big ego and is a bit cocky -Usually looks up to the brighter side of things -Occasionally shows his sensitive to the people he loves (I.E, Darwin and Penny)' Fighting Style : '-Focuses on dishing out damage more then actual skill -Movements seem to be erratic and out of place, which could possibly confuse opponents -Knows a bit of Karate' = Weapons/Gear: = Tin Foil Helmet : -One of Gumball's deadliest weapons -Grants the user ridiculous luck, which includes finding tools/supplies, being almost impossible to hit directly, or just bad luck happening to opponents -Made of tin foil, so isn't that durable -When someone else wears it, it grants the same luck capabilities Battle Equipment : -Includes a cooking pot, a cape, and a toilet paper roll -Suprisingly effective -Mainly focuses on offensive strikes -Can call in Jealousy (see below) to possess an opponent Hard Hat : -Gives Gumball extra protection on his head -Also grants the ability to warp through portals to get to different locations. Water Balloons : -Can be throwed at enemies -Can also be filled with things other than...well...water -Limited supply Raft and Robo-Arm : Raft: -Great for water transportation -However, can be easily popped Robo-Arm: -Given to him by Bobert to help him find his way through the sewers -Can be extended to grab arms from a distance -Can also grab onto things and pull Gumball forward -Maximum Length : Unknown Bowling Balls : -Heavy balls that can be thrown around with ease -Gumball must run back to retrieve them Daisy Bomb : -A remote-controlled bomb that can be detonated upon impact -However, Gumball nor the opponent can move while doing it (which is absolutely retarted) -Suddenly bursts into flame when it explodes, launching enemies far distances and catching things on fire Hand Bomb : -A bomb that seems to be a mix of a grenade and a normal bomb -Can be thrown easily and explodes upon contact -Knocks opponents great distances Paintball Equipment : -Includes a visor, armor, and a paintball -Paintballs fire excruciatingly painful shots of paint that can blind or injure enemies -Armor also provides some forms of protection Wanda The Wonderful Wand Of Wonder: -Possibly Gumball's most powerful weapon -Fires powerful rainbow magic that can harm enemies -When charged up with enough power, can also target a specific area to release a powerful magic attack -When fully charged, releases three powerful magic blasts onto his area that destroys anything near it Forms : Super Saiyan Gumball : -No, this isn't a joke -Can actually achieve the status of super saiyan -Although it isn't shown, can probably do the same things a super saiyan can Marzipan Gumball : -Gives Gumball enhanced health -Also makes him pretty hungry Hocus Pocus Gumball : -Also called "Magic Gumball" -Gives Gumball an increased chance to preform critical hits, allowing his attacks to deal more damage Wizard Gumball : -Deals extra magical damage, increasing his attack power as well Glowing Gumball : -Also known as Candle Gumball or Candlewax Gumball -His light makes enemies light-headed, increasing his evasiveness -Has a chance of blocking attacks from enemies Fancy Gumball : -Allows Gumball to access his special attacks faster Hex Gumball : -Takes health from opponents every time attacks -Also takes health from the enemy every time he uses a super attack Plunger Gumball : -Fights with a plunger -Can also use his plunger to stick onto walls -When low on health, can create decoys to fool enemies Enchanter Gumball : -Also known as Sorcerer Gumball -Has a special attack that leaves clouds in the sky that are filled with mystic energy -Has increased attack and magical power -Retrieves Dextorium every time he takes damage Jealousy Gumball : -Takes this form when filled to the brim with envy -Becomes angry and erratic and constantly screams -Jealousy spirit can also go out of Gumball and possess others, even when they aren't envious '-Achieved when he drank Carrie's ghost potion -Allows Gumball to pass through walls as well as do things a normal ghost would do -Can also communicate with other ghosts -Can only be hurt by other ghosts -Can only be turned back into hisphysical form by repossessing his body' Karate Gumball : -Gives him a nice looking karate suit -Gives him enhanced jumping, strength, and speed -Gives him a special attack where he charges up his fist and plows through enemies, becoming invulnerable for a short time = Veichle: = Janitor Cart : -One of Gumball's signature veichles -Can access a variety of power-ups : -Nitro : Accelerates Gumball forward -Snowflake : Fires a ball of ice forward, which can freeze anyone who gets hit by it -Tomato : Fires a Tomato backwards, blinding anyone who touches it -Shield : Protects Gumball from damage for a short time -Bubble Gum : Traps someone in a giant bubble for a short time ' = Weaknesses: = ' '''-Pretty naive -Makes up the dumbest ideas and usually gets himself into trouble -A bit cocky -Not that smart academically -Can over-rely on his tools sometimes -Usually requires help from Darwin (but can sometimes hold his own) -Toon-Force can sometimes fail him and is really inconsistent -Items can be used against him -Despite his toon-force and endurance, can still feel pain -Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid") ''"Nicole : Surely there must be something you're good at." Gumball : "Hmm....I guess I'm just good at being happy.' And the results are in... the winner is.............. Gumball! This is a very close call, but there is a few reasons why gumball wins. For starters, Gumball can counter many of spongebob's abilities. Spongebob can turn into a planet, gumball can change his size to rival that of large planets like saturn. Spongebob can manipulate sand and bubbles, gumball can counter that will his bubble gum. Spongebob can use a crabby patty vehicle, Gumball can use the janitor cart which can access a variety of power-ups. Spongebob's "Muscle arms" can be countered by Gumball's karate suit. What about spongebob's bombs? can be countered by Gumball's bombs. Well, lets look at both of their ace cards. Gumball's remote, helmet, wanda wand, jealousy possession and ghost serum. And spongebob's page and pencil. Spongebob's page can be countered by the remote as both have power over reality. Spongebob's pencil can be overpowered by the luckiness of the tin-foil helmet. On the other hand, Spongebob can't counter Gumball's wand, ghost serum or possession. This would mean that Gumball with the janitor cart can simply freeze Gumball and then have jealousy posses Spongebob or use the ghost serum to posses Spongebob. Making the winner of this battle Gumball! Now if you want to see a 2 on 2 rematch between Spongebob and Patrick vs Gumball and Darwin, comment down below the word rematch and if this gets 2 rematch comments, there will be a rematch. Next time on fatal combat! Bill Cipher Vs Chara Dreemurr!